westmarchesgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules # You are an adventurer because you feel a strong call in your bones to adventure. The boredom of a calm life doesn't appeal to you – you are driven to leave behind the safety of civilization and explore the wilds to make your name. Regardless of what drives you, you are driven. You choose where to go and what to do. There will be a handful of obvious choices, but you don't by any means need to take them. The adventure is in your hands. # Players can suggest or join sessions on an at-will basis. There is no assumed set party – characters can adventure in many different groups. # Each session is presumed to be self-contained. Players venture into the wild, find or are found by adventure, and return home each session. Longer sessions are OK! # New characters start at level 1. Characters keep whatever gold and XP they earn from session to session, and characters may group with other characters of any level.  # The world of the West Marches persists beyond each session. If players have made a change in one session, other players will see that change if they follow the same path in a later session. # The town of Pale is, for whatever reason, safe. Adventure is found beyond civilization's edge. Characters can rest here between sessions and come to no harm.  Likewise, there is nothing of interest for you back in the Kingdom of Glenfathan. Adventure is found in the wilds beyond. Travel rules and Downtime rules are still in BETA and may change during the course of our games. Downtime Rules During an adventurer's downtime, of any duration, the adventurer receives one Downtime Acton. This action can be spent in the following ways: * Hard work * Fitness Training * Study * Alchemist * Mage Tower * Monument of heroes * Blacksmith * Improve Town Hard work Spend your Downtime Action doing a little extra hard work. Tell the other players what you did for work, and roll a Profession or Perform skill check. You gain gold equal to your roll. Fitness Training Engage in fitness training with Toblakai, Captain of the Guard. Spend your Downtime Action to gain one Fitness Training Die. You can spend this die at any time in the next adventure on any Strength, Dexterity or Constitution check, saving throw or skill use. In case of a multi session adventure, the die can be spent once per session. Upgrading the Training Grounds Level 0 – 1d2 Level 1 – 1d4 Level 2 – 1d6 Level 3 – 2d4 Study Spend your time studying at the Temple. Spend your Downtime Action to gain one Study Dice. You can spend this die at any time in the next adventure on any Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check, saving throw, or skill use. In case of a multi session adventure, these can be spent once per session. Upgrading the Temple Level 0 – 1d2 Level 1 – 1d4 Level 2 – 1d6 Level 3 – 2d4 Alchemist Help out Ishri the alchemist. 50% discount on 1 Potion. (lvl 1 potions) Upgrading the alchemist allows Ishri to craft higher level potions. Mage Tower Visit Felisin, the Wizard in town. Spend your Downtime Action to gain 50% discount to identify a magic item. Upgrading the Mage Tower allows the Wizard to craft scrolls and wands of higher level as well as identifying higher level items. Monument of Heroes Visit the Monument of Heroes. Spend your Downtime Action to gain a level if you have enough XP. (Monument of Heroes must be upgraded to the level of the level you want to level up tobeta) Upgrading Monument of Heroes lets your new characters start at the level of the Monument, provided that you've had an adventurer of that level. Blacksmith Spend your Downtime Action to help Thaddius the blacksmith in town with various tasks. Gain 50% discount on any one item. Upgrading the Blacksmith Level 0 – Max item value 500g Level 1 – Max item Value 1000g | Able to reforge a weapon. Level 2 – Max item Value 2000g Level 3 – Max item Value 5000g and above | Able to craft weapons and armor using exotic materials. Reforging a weapon: If you find a super cool weapon that might not be the exact weapon type you want, you can pay Thaddius to reforge the weapon into the weapon of your choice. Improve Town Spend your Downtime Action building an improvement for the Town. Pay the cost to establish a new town feature or level up an existing town feature. Cost to upgrade buildings: Level 1 – 5 AP Level 2 – 15 AP Level 3 – 30 AP The cost to upgrade Monument of heroes increase by 5 AP per level, so 5 AP for first level, 10 for second, 15 for third etc. Travel Rules Each session, the party chooses between traveling with stealth(DEX), survival(WIS) or athletics(STR). They roll DEX/WIS/STR checks and the result determines the number of travel actions they can take. Which skill they use determine which set of travel actions they can choose from, and the bonus action they get to take. Can only be used once per session. The Party chooses one member to make the roll. A roll of 21+ also gives a special bonus, depending on the used skill. Stealth Travel Actions  * Camouflage: Spend 1 Travel Action to give the entire party +4 on Stealth checks for 1 hour. * Assassinate: Spend 1 Travel Action to set up a surprise attack on an enemy. * Hide Camp: Spend 1 Travel Action to locate a hidden camp site for resting. Bonus Action: * The Long Route: Spend 1 day to avoid an enemy's notice. 21+ Bonus: * Shortcut: gain 1 day of movement. Survival Travel Actions  * Hunt: Spend 1 Travel Action to find food for your party for today. * Find: Spend 1 Travel Action to gain your bearings, and avoid becoming Lost. * Make Camp: Spend 1 Travel Action to locate a secure camp site for resting. Bonus Action: * Forage: Spend 1 day to find food for your party for today and tomorrow. 21+ Bonus: * Shortcut: gain 1 day of movement. Athletics Travel Actions  * Endure: Spend 1 Travel Action to march on, enduring difficult weather. * Keep Pace: Spend 1 Travel Action to increase your pace, increasing your base travel speed by one step. * Motivate: Spend 1 Travel Action to give your party +4 on Climb, Swim and Acrobatics skill checks for 1 hour. Bonus Action: * Forced March: Gain 1 day of movement at the cost of Exhaustion. 21+ Bonus: * Brute Force: 1 Safe Camp. Player Quests Major Quests Major quests are quests the characters invent and choose to undertake. When you know of something in the marches that few others know of, and it inflames your passions, write yourself a major quest. Tell the GM. If your party is not currently pursuing a major quest, you may reveal yours. Tell why you care, and ask your allies for aid. If they agree to help you, everyone immediately gains XP. If your group completes the major quest of anyone in the group, everyone immediately gains XP. Adventuring Motivation Why are you adventuring? Choose a motivation below, or tell the GM your own. At the end of each session, if you did something clearly in support of your motivation, tell the group. If everyone agrees, you gain xp. * Personal glory * Protecting the weak * Accruing riches * Uncovering secrets * Establishing order * Internalizing the wilds * Repaying a debt * Redeeming a failure